Marinette and the Rhythm
by ForeverAReaderAWriter
Summary: One day Marinette suspiciously ducks out of hanging out with her friends. A curious Chat Noir shadows her and finds out she's apparently an amazing dancer... with a handsome dance partner... Curiosity has now turned to jealousy and Adrien would like some answers he's not entitled to. (2 Shot) [Reveal]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hey guys I know the cover pic for the story suggests ballet and Ladybug but the music inspiration and dance style is more Latino/hip hop I guess, and it's more MariChat and Adrienette depending on how you slice it. Regardless still hope you enjoy 3**

.

.

.

Adrien laughed with his friends over something funny Nino had said as they walked out of the school. It had been a lovely Wednesday so far.

"How about we go grab a bite together?" Alya suggested. Adrien and Nino both quickly agreed before noticing the lack of response from a certain bluenette.

"Marinette?" Alya prompted, confused as to why her friend wasn't answering. Marinette was staring at the time on her phone.

She suddenly looked up realizing all eyes were on her.

"Oh sorry I've got to go!" She said taking off into a run. Alya stood there dumbfounded, something Adrien was not used to seeing. Apparently even Alya didn't know what was up with Marinette.

"I'm late!" Marinette called back to them.

Adrien was suddenly suspicious. Or curious. Or both. Plus he did not want to third wheel.

He looked at his own phone and faked an expression of panic.

"Oh no I forgot I had a photo shoot!" He cried. "See ya guys!" He called as he darted in the opposite direction, leaving behind a baffled couple. Adrien ducked into a nearby alley.

"Plagg," he whispered.

Plagg floated out and gave his chosen an unimpressed look.

"So now we're stalking your girlfriend?" He accused, taking delight in seeing Adrien blush and sputter.

"T-th-thats not what this is about," he muttered. Plagg grinned triumphantly but didn't press the issue further.

"Alright get on with it before I demand a large amount of Camembert," Plagg replied, rolling his eyes.

Adrien grinned goofily and called out his transformation before running to catch up with Marinette.

He silently hopped from roof to roof, shadowing her as she seemed to bounce with every step. Well wherever she was going seemed to putting her in a good mood.

Up ahead he saw children blocking the pedestrian street with their skipping rope. He'd expected Marinette to politely ask them to move or even squeeze by.

But to his surprise she hopped right into the children's game of double Dutch like it was nothing. She even did a circle and hopped on one foot. She jumped for a bit, appreciating the children's cheers before stepping out and continuing on her way.

The children groaned as another kid stepped on the rope trying to mimic her.

Marinette smirked as she continued on her way, a new gleam in her eyes that Adrien nor Chat had ever seen. Mischief.

Marinette soon came to a man on the ground working on some sidewalk art. He noticed her interest and flashed her a smile gesturing to some chalk near him. She smiled appreciatively and kneeled a bit away from him before beginning. She was relatively quick, her drawing not detailed but it portrayed a couple doing a tango, the woman holding a rose in her mouth.

It seemed like an odd choice to Adrien but it was the city of love. Marinette continued on her way.

She soon came across a group of young men standing in a circle, blocking her path though they didn't even notice her. She inclined her head and Chat was slightly worried for her safety. Chat heard their voices floating up towards him and realized they were having an impromptu rap battle.

His jaw dropped when Marinette pushed herself into the centre.

"My name is Mari. I'm a girl who likes the color pink. I'm petite and slim, built like a fairy. But I'm fast so dontcha blink or you might miss me rap. There's a lot people don't know but hey I'm a busy girl always on the go. Surprised to hear me lay done this rhyme? I guess so," she rapped, her tone confident. She fake mike dropped and continued down the street.

A bunch of the guys were saying "burn" to whoever she'd just interrupted. Their laughter making his Princess grin.

Soon Marinette was passing a store lined street, she grabbed a flower from an unsuspecting flower shop, dropping the change on the table for someone to find. Chat was curious and noticed her lean over a short fence that separated the street from a cafe's outdoor seating area.

She dropped the flower into the lap of a pretty middle aged woman before spinning her chair around to face a man who'd been staring at her like a lovestruck puppy. His eyes widened in surprise as he blushed. Marinette leaned even closer to the woman and whispered something.

The woman's eyes got big and she suddenly smiled at the man. Marinette left with a wink at the slightly confused man, but who was appreciative none the less.

Chat gaped at her. So she was a romantic?

Finally Marinette stopped in a little square, a large fountain in the center, the area lit by string lights. Latino music blared on speakers giving it an oddly non Parisian feel.

A new song suddenly started making Marinette shrug off her backpack, an excited smile on her face. Adrien thought it was Love is the Name by Sofia Carson... but before Adrien knew it she was suddenly dancing.

No. Not just some club dance, but some real choreography. It was obviously practiced, her movements crisp and clean.

He was entranced, her body moving and swaying to the rhythm, passionate in every gesture.

Marinate had a huge smile on her face, enjoying what she was doing.

Her movements were graceful and seductive, a language of body that made Adrien blush. He wasn't meant to see this. This wasn't for him.

The song ended and Marinette took a breath. Then there was clapping, making both their heads whip toward the sound. Adrien spied a Spanish looking boy who approached Marinette, he gave her a warm smile which the bluenette returned.

Adrien bristled, who did that guy think he was. He crept closer to hear better.

"Well done Mari! That was beautiful to watch," he praised. A new song suddenly started.

"Danse by Mia Martina? Would you care to?" He asked offering a hand to Marinette. Marinette took his hand making Adrien grind his teeth.

Who the heck was this guy?

The boy pulled her closer and Adrien tried very hard not to leap down there and rip Marinette out of his arms.

They appeared to be doing a tango hip hop mash up, similar to the Latin inspired choreography Marinette had performed earlier.

It was certainly enchanting to watch. Or it would've been had they not been dancing together, Chat could only focus on the guy's hands on Marinette, granted they were respectful but still. They were on Marinette. _His_ Princess.

Chat growled as his competition dipped her, making her laugh before he spun her.

The song could end fast enough. Adrien was ready to pull out his hair or "conveniently" fall off the roof in his civilian form.

He was thankful when the boy bid her farewell and left.

Adrien couldn't help it. He needed answers and there was no way he could wait. But. He had to go home and have dinner, lest it look suspicious. Adrien groaned before heading back to the Agreste manor, Plagg would never let him live this down.

He still picked on Adrien about the last time he'd been jealous. Which had created an akuma.

Plagg did not disappoint. He laughed for a good five minutes not even asking for cheese because "this is going to be good".

Adrien frowned. Yes he wasn't sure how he would mention it to Marinette without upsetting her. It really wasn't any of his business on top of the fact that he'd stalked her...

Adrien transformed and. Cautiously approached the Bakery. He paused as he took in the sight before him, hair down, Marinette was dancing to music similarly played in the square. Her movements were not choreographed but above average all the same. She was having fun. She was even singing some of the words, which he of course didn't understand.

Chat hated to interrupt. But if he didn't knock on her window now he knew he would probably chicken out. And he wasn't about to let that happen. A fire burned in his soul when he thought about the attractive dancing partner. He needed those answers.

Marinette looked up and smiled at him, apparently in a good mood as she walked over and unlatched the window.

"Whatcha listening to?" Chat asked, striking up a conversation.

"Todo Cambio by Becky G," she replied simply.

"I didn't know you liked this kind of music" Chat ventured.

"It's another language of love," Marinette mumbled as she blushed, not sure why she told her partner that.

"Serenade me Princess?" Chat teased. Marinette rolled her eyes.

"I don't sing I dan-" Marinette clamped her mouth shut. Chat grinned triumphantly. She'd said enough that even an idiot would know what she'd been about to say.

"You dance princess?" Chat raised a brow, feigning surprise.

Marinette felt the blush returning.

"Yeah, I started taking lessons last year during the summer," she said shyly. A year before Adrien met her approximately.

"Do you dance alone or with a partner?" Adrien winced as the words flew out of his mouth before he could think. He'd probably just given himself away since Marinette wasn't stupid.

Marinette's head snapped up eyes narrowing. He could see her piecing everything together. He grimaced knowing what was coming.

"Were you at the square watching me earlier?" She demanded. Adrien hung his head in shame. Not meeting her gaze, thus confirming her suspicions.

"You're unbelievable!" She snapped.

Chat grimaced, ear's dropping.

"I'm sorry I was spying on your princess," he mumbled.

"That's not why I'm mad," she said shortly.

He peeked up at her curious.

"Then wh-"

"Because it's none of your business who I dance with and my relationship with them!" She scolded.

Chat looked like a kicked puppy, making Marinette sigh. She wished she could stay mad at him. But she couldn't. Even if he did deserve it.

She crossed her arms and huffed.

"Julian is just a friend. He has a girlfriend anyway. And I don't even like him like that. We just happen to be the top dancers in the class so we often get paired for competition and stuff," she explained, looking to the side, still slightly annoyed.

Chat perked up immediately shocking her. His grin was big and happy. A light blush crept onto her face, forcing Marinette to stalk over to her radio, cranking it up.

She shot a mischievous look at her partner.

"Dance with me Kitty," she purred. Adrien felt himself blanch. Soon her hands had captured his, tugging him towards the open space of the room.

He'd slow danced with her before but if her dance with her partner had indicated anything, than this was a much more passionate type of dance.

She went slow at first, teaching him some basic steps as they semi tangoed around her room. She had an amused smile on her face because Chat had a dark blush on his face, and it didn't seem to be disappearing anytime soon. By the time the chorus began they were already picking up the pace, feet moving to the rhythm.

"Put some of that Chat Noir swagger into it," she teased. Chat grinned and looked down to see how she moved her body.

Ah. More hip.

When the song ended Marinette gave him an impressed look.

"Not bad," she said hiding her surprise. She really shouldn't have been. Chat Noir seemed to take to anything remotely romantic. Poetry, pick up lines, flowers, and now dancing.

Adrien lied in bed, hand cradling the back of his head as he looked out his window at the night sky.

He wanted to join Marinette's dance class. After all he hadn't grilled her on the details of her class for nothing.

Now the question was... how would he bring it up to his dad?

That Friday Marinette noticed Adrien seemed particularly happy, she subconsciously wondered why but was too focused on dance practice that evening.

 **~ Later ~**

Adrien walked into the large studio, spying a man who looked like Julian, his father who ran the class. He walked up to the man and introduced himself. Raphael was just as friendly as Marinette had said he was.

Suddenly music started playing drawing Adrien's attention to none other than Marinette.

His eyes were transfixed as he watched her do her "practice", a routine for competition a Raphael explained. Her movements hypnotic and she danced to the beat of Rockabye by Clean Bandit. The song was an emotionally powerful one, and she was doing it more than just justice.

When she finished she started stretching, still not noticing him. Adrien swallowed and turned back to the instructor.

"Er - I - um," he stumbled over his words. Raphael only smiled, recognizing the look in the boy's eyes.

"You'd like to be Marinette's partner right?" Raphael supplied. Adrien nodded shyly.

"I don't see why not, she'll help you catch up quickly," he said. He grabbed Adrien's shoulders and hauled him towards Marinette.

"Ah young love," the older man mused.

Adrien sputtered.

"She's just a friend from school," he mumbled, only succeeding in making Raphael chuckle.

Not even Adrien believed it anymore.

As they got closer to the bluenette Raphael called out to her.

"Marinette! Come meet your new partner!"

Marinette looked up in confusion. Raphael hasn't mentioned a switch to her. Her eyes widened as they landed on the boy beside her instructor.

"Adrien?!" She screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hey guys so this was my own fault for not putting one shot in the summary, but I've gotten reviews for more and therefore as an apology for miscommunication and a thank you for reading, this is now a two-shot. Note: it has less dancing elements. Hope you enjoy and happy holidays!**

.

.

.

It had been about their fourth dance practice together when Marinette noticed it. She'd arrived early and Adrien hadn't seen her yet. It was only a warm up and Adrien wasn't even using the choreography they had learned.

Raphael didn't seem to mind, he was just watching the blond with a knowing smile.

Adrien was dancing to the song Marinette and Chat Noir had that night. The way he sassily swung those hips, mischief in his eyes and _that_ smirk on his face. A Chat Noir smirk.

Marinette vigorously rubbed her eyes trying to unsee it. But now there was no going back. Heck Adrien was even using the basic steps she'd taught him. Everything made sense. Chat Noir saw her dance Wednesday and Adrien enrolled in her class Friday.

Huh. So Alya had been right when she had said Adrien was Chat Noir.

Marinette wasn't quite sure how process. Her biggest crush was also her partner? The very same partner she had said she'd give a chance to if Adrien Agreste didn't exist?

Was Marinette more or less nervous around this new boy?

Regardless she could only laugh, suddenly giddy. She'd fallen for him twice. Marinette shook her head and made her pig tails bounce, determined as she recognized the song was about half way through.

It was time to make her presence known.

She stepped out onto the floor and seamlessly slipped into sync with a slightly surprised Adrien, his face turning a bit red.

"Marinette? How long have you been here?" He asked.

She could only grin in response. This was going to be fun.

She leaned closer, watching in interest as Adrien's face reddened even more.

"Long enough to give you a few pointers," she teased, "A little more hip Adrien, loosen up. Act a little more like _Chat Noir_."

She winked at the last part. And Adrien. Well Adrien tripped over his own feet and went sprawling to the floor. Raphael's concerned gaze met Marinette's. He raised an eyebrow, curious as to what happened but Marinette only shrugged in response.

After that Adrien's dancing was quite stiff though Raphael excused him for the hard tumble he took before classes even began.

Adrien kept trying to examine Marinette's face while they'd danced but Marinette never met his gaze and unlike the time they'd slow danced together at Chloe's party, Marinette was trying to keep Adrien distant much to the blond's frustration.

As soon as classes ended Marinette basically ran away from him, but not in her usual stuttering clumsy fashion. No she pulled out her pig tails and shook out her hair, wiping the swearing her forehead.

"Phew what a work out, well see you later Adrien," she said casually, turning her back to the gaping blond and not looking back.

Adrien was so confused and concerned. Did she know? It seemed like she knew he was Chat Noir. Sure her stutter had been getting much better since they'd started dancing but she wasn't _that_ good. Not as good as she had been today.

Adrien grimaced. He shouldn't have tripped up after she'd winked. Maybe he had just confirmed any suspicion she'd had about him based on his reaction. It would be his own fault kind of, he should've just joked back something like "But I'm not Chat Noir" or "What do you prefer him over me?".

Adrien was still Chat Noir, and Chat Noir was _smooth,_ at least Adrien liked to think so. Yet somehow around Ladybug and now Marinette, he was rendered speechless.

Adrien frowned. It was risky. It was stupid. It was only going to confirm her suspicions. But he had to go see Marinette as Chat Noir.

Since the moment he saw Marinette dance and felt that surge of possessive jealousy he'd realized there _was_ someone else for him other than his Lady. How he didn't see it before was beyond him. He called her _Princess._

And while he loved his Lady, he acknowledged her wishes, which didn't include them being an item. But they also didn't include an identity reveal so how was Adrien going to convince a smart girl Marinette that he wasn't Chat Noir? The other issue was the fact that Marinette was very distracting herself. Her pretty pink lips, her freckles, her eyes...

Adrien trailed off as he caught Raphael shooting him a look from across the room. They were closing up. Adrien apologized in embarrassment. But Raphael dismissed it in favor of teasing Adrien about Marinette making him groan as he left the studio in response.

Remembering the time he followed Marinette to just outside the studio in the square he'd watched her dance with Julian, Adrien stopped by the flower shop, which was surprisingly still open. He left some cash on the table outside the shop as he grabbed a red rose, mimicking Marinette from before.

A few moments later, he was hanging outside her window tapping it with a gentle fist while holding the rose in his mouth. Marinette immediately let him in, dressed in a Chat Noir T shirt with black and green paw print shorts, her hair down.

As Adrien appraised her fan apparel, he actually purred in pleasure.

"So you do purr," Marinette mused, a smile creeping onto her face. Adrien once again felt his face burn in embaressment, he immediately jumped back a little putting some space between them.

Marinette then noticed the rose still in his mouth and crossed the distance between them.

"Is that a flower for me or my mom," she joked, leaning in closer to watch the boy's blush intensify at the proximity. Just for kicks she flicked his bell at the end of her question. He looked like he was going to faint.

"Um it's for you," he said, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand in a very apparent Adrien fashion while offering the rose with his free hand.

Marinette took it and turned her back to Chat, looking for a vase in her room.

Adrien let out a relieved sigh, with space between Marinette and him he could think clearly. It was like she scrambled his brain with the intensity of her pretty blue eyes which were filled with mischief tonight.

He needed a game plan. As soon as she found that vase he would be in trouble again, she'd probably settle herself close to him once more, as if taking advantage of the fact that Adrien had been deprived of intimacy between them during practice. She'd probably planned it, keeping Adrien far away from her as possible as dancing partners.

"Hmm a rose for me? We're gonna make a lot of enemies," Marinette remarked as she placed a clear vase on her desk.

Chat's ear's perked at this. Did she have a line of suitors?

"Why's that Princess," he asked.

"Well for one my dancing partner seems like the jealous type. Absolutely _loathes_ whenever I dance with Julian," Marinette explained, smirking at Adrien the entire while.

She'd always notice the hostility and scowls on Adrien's part but never really knew why. She could be dense too.

Chat pouted. Marinette was _teasing_ him. But if he didn't play his cards right then she'd really know it's him.

"He doesn't have to know what we do together in your spare time," Chat casually shot back. Then his face erupted in a furious blush as he realized what it sounded like he was implying. "N-n-not like that!" He moaned out in mortification.

Marinette giggled as she moved to stand in front of him before stretching casually.

She rested her hand on her hips and intently looked into his eyes.

"And what about Ladybug? Am I a rebound because that rose is one serious implication," she demanded.

Adrien's eyes widened in shock. She was _not_ a rebound.

"No! Of course not," he protested. She raised a brow in disbelief, challenging him to make her believe it.

Adrien took a deep breath.

"I - I - think I've always been in love with you, the moment since we've met, but I just never realized it because I was blinded by my infatuation with someone else," he muttered, "I mean remember how I showed off to you?"

Adrien added the last part in hopes that maybe it'd convince Marinette that him and Chat Noir were two separate people. He doubted it but it was worth a try so his Lady wouldn't skin him alive later.

Marinette took a step closer, closing the little gap between them. Looking up at him she smiled sincerely. No mischief. No teasing.

"Honestly I always told myself if Adrien Agreste didn't exist I'd give you a chance," she admitted.

Adrien's jaw dropped. She had a crush on Adrien? Well that explained a lot. Wait she was addressing him as separate people so maybe he'd been mistaken...

Her eyes sparkled with trouble, he didn't like that look.

"But now that I know the two people I love most are the one and the same, Well I don't really have to choose, but I think I would've picked Chat eventually because we work so well together," Marinette continued.

She hoped anyway that she would've ended up with Chat anyway. Chat was the personality that Adrien had always been missing. The part of him inside the walls Marinette so desperately had wanted in.

His jaw dropped.

"What - Er - no you've got the wrong idea Princess," Chat stuttered.

Marinette hummed thoughtfully as she tapped Chat on the nose.

"You always were a terrible liar," she giggled.

Adrien huffed.

It was no use. He might as well de- transform and and scream "I have a Kwami and I save Paris on the daily"

He sighed in defeat and resignation.

"Plagg, Claws In," he said.

Marinette's big blue eyes got even bigger and she froze as she took in Adrien.

For a second Adrien thought he messed up and had actually confirmed her suspicion.

"Its going to take some time getting used to that..." Marinette said, eyeing him for familiarity.

"You miss the cat already Princess?" Adrien teased.

Marinette stood on her tip toes and clucked her tongue, face close to Adrien's once again, though this time his face was unobstructed by a mask as he turned red.

"If the cat is going to be full of himself then no," she teased back.

Adrien pouted while Marinette studied him. Definitely her Kitty's mannerisms. And as Chat she could see the Adrien in him too. He was one and the same and all hers. Heck they'd even fallen for each other twice, not that he knew.

Marinette smirked at Adrien.

"What?" Adrien asked warily, knowing he'd probably regret it as soon as he said it.

"Ladybug's going to kill you," Marinette sang.

Adrien gaped at her.

"You wouldn't tell her, would you?" Adrien questioned.

"You want me to lie? To a _superhero_?" Marinette retorted.

"I want you to lie for one. See they cancel each other out," Adrien quipped, corners of his mouth turning up as his own wit.

Marinette rolled her eyes.

"No way," she laughed. Adrien suddenly grinned mischievously at her.

"Then I'll have to make sure you'll never tell a soul..." he said as he crept closer to her, "By tickling you!"

Marinette shrieked with laughter as Adrien got his revenge, she was soon dancing around her room, surprisingly staying just out of Adrien's reach.

Finally the two exhausted themselves, sitting on the floor panting, they looked at each other and smiled.

Adrien leaned a little closer, for once making Marinette blush.

"I um, better get going," he murmured, sounding disappointed in the fact.

Marinette found it to be utterly adorable.

Adrien opened his mouth to transform when he realized it. The heck was Plagg?

Adrien's head whipped wide to side as he looked around the room. Now that he thought about it... where had Plagg gone? He hadn't even bothered to introduce himself to Marinette or to tease them.

"Plagg?" Adrien called.

Marinette suddenly seemed nervous.

"Who's Plagg?" She asked. Gazing around the room herself.

"My Kwami, In short a tiny cat that's probably the size of a rat-"

"Rat?!" An outraged cry interrupted. A black blur whizzed by and smacked into the side of Adrien's face.

Adrien looked slightly annoyed as he peeled the creature off and showed Marinette what he held in his hand.

"This is Plagg and he gives me my powers," Adrien explained, watching in adoration as Marinette's eyes light up in awe of the tiny Kwami.

He was slightly bigger than Tikki, which was probably to be expected since he was a male. He had a large head and he was covered in soft velvet like fur unlike Tikki's smooth but slightly squishy body. His eyes were of course cat like and neon green, and he had whiskers unlike Chat.

"Oh he's so cute," Marinette cooed. Gently petting the cat behind the ear. Plagg actually purred happily and Adrien watched in interest.

Marinette had a way with everyone, it was like no one could resist her charm. Except Chloe but that was probably jealousy.

"Ah I could get used to this," Plagg said happily, beaming at Marinette and Adrien.

"Plagg we better get going," Adrien gently prodded. He didn't want to leave either. But. He had a shoot early the following morning. Plagg sighed and mumbled a complaint before pulling away from Marinette. He nodded.

"Till next time Princess," the cat said as Adrien transformed.

"Hey that was my line," Adrien said with a scowl, now Chat Noir.

Marinette just laughed at their antics. They were funny and though their relationship was different from her and Tikki's, it was still clear they loved one another.

Adrien had just finished his shoot and was reflecting on last night's events when he saw a blur of red fly by. He immediately recognized it as Ladybug and ran to transform.

He had to tell her about Marinette, explain how much he trusted her and how much she meant to her. Tell Ladybug it was his fault really for having his identity exposed. It was quite the story and hopefully she'd at least get a laugh before she chewed him out.

He was able to catch up to her, ready to approach when he stopped. He recognized the surroundings. They were on the rooftops by the square the dance studio was at.

Ladybug twirled around and skipped on a larger flat roof, she hadn't noticed Chat's presence and she seemed to be walking on air. She was very happy for some reason.

As usual music was blaring on speakers on the square when La La La by Mia Martina came on. Adrien was suddenly taken back to dancing with Marinette. It was the song that ended with him joining Marinette's dance class, recognizing his feelings for his "good friend" and revealing himself accidentally.

Adrien was snapped out of his day dream as he spied Ladybug dancing similarly to Marinette. His eyes narrowed as he observed her. Not just dance like Marinette but step for step.

Suddenly things began to click into place. Plagg hadn't even demanded cheese when they'd gotten home, and where had he disappeared to? Marinette flicking his bell and poking his nose. Her confidence, the fact that it sounded like she'd known Chat much longer than she was supposed to.

Adrien gasped loudly.

"Marinette?" He exclaimed causing her to freeze like a deer caught in the head lights.

She turned to look at him sheepishly.

"Hi Adrien," she greeted, confirming his suspicions.

She then proceeded to curse under her breath while Adrien was howling on the roof with laughter at the irony.


End file.
